205 Live (September 11, 2018)
The September 11, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana on September 11, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, The Lucha House Party continued to slug it out with Buddy Murphy and Tony Nese when Gran Metalik picked up a victory against The Premier Athlete. However, with a WWE Cruiserweight Championship opportunity on the horizon at WWE Super Show-Down in his hometown of Melbourne, Australia, Buddy Murphy is aiming to silence Gran Metalik and send a Cedric Alexander a message. Murphy used his size and speed to gain an early advantage in his first-time-ever meeting with Gran Metalik, but Metalik countered and drove the match to an early stalemate. Taking control of the contest, Murphy executed precision power strikes and holds to keep Metalik on defense. Failing to break free of Murphy's grip, The King of the Ropes found himself on the receiving end of a flurry of strikes that was meant to culminate in a superplex. However, Metalik battled back and took Murphy down with a sunset powerbomb off the top rope. As The Juggernaut recovered, Metalik showed patience, waiting for the right moment to strike. Unloading a series of fast-paced and high-impact maneuvers, Metalik nearly secured victory. Remaining in control, The King of the Ropes executed a sunset flip and prepared to go for another. However, Murphy recovered and knocked his opponent off the top rope. With momentum swinging in his favor, Murphy countered a high-risk move and executed two powerbombs for a nail-biting near fall. Trading blows in the center of the ring, the two Superstars battled back and forth before Metalik nearly secured victory with his patented Metalik Driver. As they both returned to their feet, The King of the Ropes flipped to avoid a strike from Murphy but landed awkwardly on his knee. As the official checked on Metalik, Murphy continued to attack. Taking down his opponent with a running knee, The Juggernaut wasted no time executed Murphy's Law for the win. Following the contest, Murphy addressed the WWE Universe – and specifically WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander. Reminding everyone he is the fastest and strongest Cruiserweight, he stated his clear intentions to claim the title in his hometown of Melbourne, Australia. Last month, Mustafa Ali pushed himself to his physical limit in a hard-hitting battle with Hideo Itami. While certainly living up to his “Heart of WWE 205 Live” moniker, Ali was left sidelined until WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick felt it was time for him to return. After resting for a few weeks and making a triumphant return to confront Itami, Ali finally got back to action against Michael Thompson. Before the match got underway, Hideo Itami made his way into the arena. The Japanese Superstar taunted Ali, explaining that he had come to watch his match. When the opening bell sounded, Ali wasted no time mounting a fast-paced and effective offense, keeping his eyes on Itami and showing the WWE Universe that he hadn't lost a step. Taking down his opponent with a tornado DDT, Ali made his way to the top and executed the 054 for the win. After the battle, Ali stared down Itami, who was still at the top of the ramp, and the two exchanged heated words from a distance. Ever since being defeated by WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander at SummerSlam, Drew Gulak has been adamant about receiving another title opportunity. As a result, he has been antagonizing The Soul of WWE 205 Live and anyone in his path, including Akira Tozawa. After The Stamina Monster sidelined The Brian Kendrick, he's teaming up with the champion hoping to silence Gulak and Gallagher. Keeping Tozawa away from his partner, Gulak and Gallagher brilliantly took turns unloading on The Stamina Monster early in the match. As they continued to focus on Tozawa, The Stamina Monster eventually found the energy to take down Gulak with a DDT and tag in Alexander. Ready for a fight, The Soul of WWE 205 Live didn't give Gallagher any room to breathe, maintaining a brisk offense and nearly securing victory with a Spanish Fly in the center of the ring. However, Gulak broke up the pinfall and stared down the champion, pulling Alexander's focus away from Gallagher. Although the champion briefly recovered, Gulak was clearly in his head. However, the fighting champion avoided a double suplex, allowing Tozawa to tag himself back in and turn up the intensity at Gallagher's expense. As Tozawa mounted incredible momentum, he prepared to take Gallagher down with his patented Senton, but Gulak pulled him away. Outside the ring, Gulak and Gallagher dismantled Alexander, tossing him into the ring post. Back inside the ring, Gallagher leveled Tozawa with a headbutt and dragged him to Gulak, who tagged in and applied the Gulock for the tapout win. As Alexander seethed inside the ring, Gulak taunted him, declaring he was the champion WWE 205 Live deserved. After the match, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick announced that Drew Gulak has earned his title opportunity and will challenged Cedric Alexander for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship next week! After Drew Gulak and Gentleman Jack Gallagher scored an impressive victory in tag team action against WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander and Akira Tozawa, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick was left with a very compelling case to grant Gulak another title opportunity. Citing The Philadelphia Stretcher's impressive performances in recent week, Maverick announced that Gulak will challenge Alexander for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship! Although he was defeated in his first bid for the title at SummerSlam, Gulak has been relentless in demanding another opportunity. Does he have the right formula to end The Age of Alexander and begin the path to a better WWE 205 Live? Don't miss the most exciting hour of television next week at 10/9 C, streaming live on the award-winning WWE Network! Results ; ; *Buddy Murphy defeated Gran Metalik *Mustafa Ali defeated Michael Thompson *Drew Gulak & Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Akira Tozawa & Cedric Alexander *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 9-11-18 1.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 2.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 3.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 4.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 5.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 6.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 7.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 8.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 9.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 10.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 11.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 12.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 13.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 14.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 15.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 16.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 17.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 18.jpg 205 Live 9-11-18 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #94 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #94 at WWE.com * 205 Live #94 on WWE Network Category:2018 events